Feelings unknown
by Crescent Rose
Summary: May, Drew, Soledad and Harley are traveling as one group in Jhoto. Knowing Soledad, she has many tricks up her sleeve. While on their journey, she aims to get May and Drew together. And with Harley there to help her, things couldn't get anymore confusing for May and Drew. Would they allow their feelings to affect their rivalry?


_Hey Guys! So this is my first multi-chapter story. I've been working on thing story since May and I haven't been able to finish the other chapters yet especially with all the stress I'm getting from school at the moment. I have like 2 presentations this month and my Finals are coming up. I have so many projects due and i haven't done my powerpoint.. ugh super stressed so yeah. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

The sun slowly starts to set and the moon starts rising. The sun's last rays for the day reflecting beautifully on the ocean as a few water pokemon start leaping out of the water and diving back in. Stars slowly start popping out into the sky. Their shine reflecting on the Blue-eyed girls eyes as she stared up at them, making her eyes twinkle in the eyes of the green haired boy sitting beside her. Little did she know that he was gazing at her this whole time. He turned his head to get a view of the setting sun so she wouldn't notice him staring at her any longer. When the sun had set, a peach haired girl stood and spoke.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should head back to the pokemon center." She tried to convince her 3 other companions.

"Alright… I am starting to get hungry anyway." The blue-eyed girl giggled and started to stand up.

"May! You're always hungry." The green haired boy joked as he started to stand as well.

"I AM NOT… its just cause we haven't eaten anything since this afternoon…" May pouted as she approached a purple haired man sitting on the sand, still captivated by the ocean.

"Hey Harley! Come on! Let's go!" She said while tugging his arm so he would stand up.

"Alright! Ok… I'm standing now. It's not everyday you get to see something like this you know." He said as he stood turning his back on the girl looking at the ocean's horizon.

Everyone started to laugh. As soon as Harley had finish with all his drama, they left the beach and headed for the pokemon center. They didn't really talk on the way there. May started to feel her stomach doing summersaults. She knew it wasn't cause she was hungry; it was because of the contest tomorrow. She held a hand to her abdomen and slowed down her pace from the others. The green haired boy noticed this and slowed down his pace to come near her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey May, what's wrong?" Sounding concerned, he tried to get eye contact with her.

"Nothing. Just nervous for tomorrow, that's all… Aren't you nervous, Drew?" She said as she put her hand back on her side and looked at him.

"Not really… but why are you nervous?" He said as he started to speed up his pace while putting his hand on her back so they could speed up.

"I don't know. Probably cause I'm the only one among the four of us who hasn't gotten any ribbons yet here in Jhoto. And it's the fourth contest." She said as she started to look at the ground.

"Come on May. I know you better than that; 5 years and still losing confidence in yourself. Guess I'm going to beat you. " He smirked and flipped his hair.

"I… HEY! I can beat you any day Mister! I've done it many times before and I can do it again! Always so arrogant! You haven't change, you know…" May said out of frustration. She still always gets pissed with all of his teasing and arrogance. She started speeding up her pace to get farther.

"hmph… we'll see…" He smirked again.

Soledad had noticed this and whispered over at Harley who was walking beside her.

"Looks like someone pissed someone off again." She giggled as quietly as possible so the two wouldn't hear her.

Harley glanced behind and saw May trying to get farther from Drew. He smirked. "Oh I guess some things never change..." He said trying his best not to laugh. Soledad and Harley kept giggling on the way back to the pokemon center while May tried her best to ignore Drew and get farther from him. Fortunately for May, they had just arrived at the pokemon center before drew was directly behind her. They went to their rooms to rest for a while.

They had 2 rooms; one for the guys and one for the girls. The door of their rooms were directly in front of each other so before they went in their rooms first, Soledad got their attention.

"Alright guys, 30 minute rest and then we'll go eat. Ok? Let's meet at the lobby. "

"Ok!" The two guys said entering their room.

The two girls entered their room and May immediately slumped herself on her bed with a heavy sigh. Seeing this, Soledad sat beside her. Trying to act concerned and she knew she was doing it pretty well; she wanted to ask what was wrong even if she already knew.

"Hey May, why the long face?" She asked with concern all over her face.

"It's just… ugh… Drew is so… frustrating!" She let out as she started to grip the blanket she was lying on.

"Why? What happened?"

"He's so arrogant! He hasn't changed… It's been practically five years since we met. Can't he grow up!? He's already sixteen. He's still so immature treating me like a little girl. As much as I try to get him to take me seriously, he doesn't. He always makes fun of me and annoys me in every way possible. Why can't he get that into his thick head of his! I'm fifteen years old, we're not kids anymore. He doesn't have to keep doing the same things he did before…" May said in a very frustrated tone. She got a pillow and placed it on her head making her squeal. For a brief moment, she got lost in her train of thoughts. She thought about what had changed in Drew. He was a lot hotter now. He was so handsome and he had abs. The way he dressed was different. He wore a purple shirt that fit his body, a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He was still taller than her but other than that nothing else has changed. Maybe the way she saw him. She did have a crush on him before. But now, it's more than that. She likes him. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Soledad speak.

"Relax May! He's changed in some ways too. And I'm sure he doesn't mean all of that… But how did this all start anyway? We were just fine before leaving the beach." She asked in a curious tone.

"Well… I started to feel nervous about tomorrow's contest then he came to me and asked what was wrong. I told him what I felt then he started making fun of me. I wasn't in the mood to get annoyed by him especially when I felt that way. All the pressure was getting to me cause all three of you had already won a ribbon here in Jhoto while I haven't won a single one." She said sitting up and looking away from her as she started to tear up.

"Don't worry May! I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow! Believe in yourself and don't let what other people say about you affect you. Ok? As long as you have faith in yourself that you can do it, you can." She said as she smiled.

May wiped the tears off her eyes before turning to face Soledad. She smiled at the inspirational words she said and thanked her for it.

"Alright then. Guess we should relax for a while. We still have about twenty five minutes more so let's just relax first." She stood up and slumped herself onto her bed as well. Both of them started to laugh.

Back at the boys room…

They were quiet for about five minutes until Harley noticed an upset face on Drew who was sitting in front of the glass door that let do the balcony of their room.

"Hey Drew! Why do you look so down? Why not turn that frown upside down now huh? Come on!" He said as he sat on the chair in front of Drew.

"No reason." Drew said as he continued to look at the door.

"I don't believe it! Come on now Drew! You can tell me." He said sounding eager to know what's on his mind.

"It's just that… ugh… she doesn't understand…" Drew suddenly blurted out in frustration.

"Are we talking about May here?"

"uhh… I… uhhh… yeah…" Drew said as he blushed a small tint of pink.

"Oh I see… So tell me… What's up?" He said sounding very intrigued to know.

"It's just that she doesn't understand. She's changed but some things haven't changed. She gets pissed but I've been annoying her like that for years. Hasn't she gotten used to that already? And she doesn't realize what I've really… uhh… I mean… I piss her off so she can push herself to do better is all. I'm her friend and of course I want her to be good." He said starting to blush even harder which made him turn away from Harley. Like May, he briefly got lost in his train of thoughts thinking about the changes she had now. She was more beautiful than she used to be. She has gotten her curves, her chest had gotten bigger, she had gotten taller. She was hot. Even the way she dressed was different. She wore a blue low V-neck shirt with a white tube inside and she wore dark blue knee-length shorts. Her Bandana was gone and she had a matching blue scarf around her neck. Her hair had grown longer and she likes putting it up in a ponytail with a few hair strands at the sides of her face with her bangs. He liked her…liked her since they were younger. Until now, he still likes her. He just never had the guts to tell her. But is it… Love… now? He broke out of his trance when Harley spoke.

"Well Drew, why not just try to encourage her? But I understand clearly that that is your way of pushing her to succeed."

"But I think she hates me now. I didn't mean to push her that much." He told him. 'Actually it will hurt if I would find out she really hates me.' he thought.

"Why not just apologize to her? Dear, your problems are very simple. And so are their solutions. You're just making them more complicated."

"Only cause it really isn't as simple as that." He muttered. Harley heard it and tried to prevent himself from giggling. He knew what he meant. "I mean uhh… alright." Drew tried to cover his slip up and looked at his watch. "We still have 20 minutes to go before we meet the girls downstairs…"

Back at the girl's room…

"Hey May, I've been meaning to ask you this…" Soledad said as she broke the silence between them.

"What is it?" May asked curiously.

"Be honest with me, promise?" She said, knowing that May never breaks her promises.

"Uhhh… sure… I promise."

"ok… Do you like Drew?" She asked as she stared at May who started turning pink.

May immediately turned around to avoid eye contact. She could feel her heart beat fast; she could feel beautiflies in her stomach. She placed her hands on her cheek and felt her face heat up. She was blushing… Hard… She didn't really know what to think. Why was Soledad asking her that?

Soledad giggled silently as she saw May turn red. Even if she had turned her back on her, she knew why. She was confused of her feelings. She knew she didn't want to admit anything but she wanted to try and get her to say something. May turned around, her face decreased in redness but her cheeks were still pink.

"Uhhh… well… honestly… I kind of… do…" She said as she curled up into a ball on her bed. Soledad giggled.

"Wow." Soledad didn't know what to say.

"Please don't tell Drew! I know you've been close to him for a long time-" Soledad cut her off.

"It's fine May… I won't tell him. So relax, ok? But why don't you tell him how you feel?" She sat up, interested about the topic.

"It's just that… I don't think he sees me the same way. He always annoys me. He makes fun of me, tells me I'm weak. And if I tell him… well… I don't want our friendship to be broken. Cause now, that's all I have with him." She confessed as she felt herself tear up once more.

"I see… it's ok. You never know maybe he like you back… but that's a risk you'd have to take." She said with confidence. She could see that may was starting to burst into tears at the thought. She stood up and sat beside the curled-up girl and placed her head on her lap, stroking her hair as she comforted the young girl. May had always seen Soledad like a big sister since they had started travelling together. Her soothing made her calm down. "Shhh… it's ok." She said. May sat up and smiled at her and gave her a hug. Then they went back to slumping themselves back on their own beds. Laughing once again

Twenty minutes had gone by and soon it was time for them to meet the guys at the lobby for dinner. The girls went out and headed down. They spotted the boys there sitting on the couch but fan girls were once again crowding Drew. As soon as Drew saw Soledad and May talking to Harley, he knew he had to think of a way to get out of these crazed girls.

While Drew was trying to escape, the three of them started laughing at Drew. Being attacked by girls who squealed at the very sight of him. They stood up and waited for Drew to get out of the group of girls surrounding him. Finally he managed to escape and ran towards his three companions. They soon started walking towards the diner. Drew had noticed that May seemed to be avoiding him. She was still trying to stay away from him but he kept catching up. Soon enough, Harley and Soledad were in the front and May and Drew were behind them. May looked away from Drew who was trying to make eye contact with her. She didn't really like the thought of ignoring him but maybe she can slowly make a come back.

She averted her gaze to look in front of her. 'This is my chance!' Drew thought.

"May…"

May looked at him with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Look May, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I guess I was just being a jerk. I'm sorry…" He said softly so only she can hear him. He then averted his gaze to the ground.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too... I guess I overreacted." She said softly as well. He looked back up and saw a smile on her face. He smiled knowing that they were fine now.

Soon they reached the diner and sat down at the table. Everyone was quiet until they had to give their orders. They waited and they just looked at each other in silence. The food arrived and everyone was busy eating. It didn't take them long until they had finished eating. May burped and everyone started laughing.

As they walked back to their rooms, Harley and Soledad talked about their talks with May and Drew. Making sure they didn't hear them, Harley and Soledad walked a bit farther from them. Once they were far enough, they talked. They explained that they were both frustrated and confused, saying how they haven't change. Soledad then mentioned that May had told her that she liked Drew although she was still quite confused on what to think. Harley had told her about what Drew told him, that he knew how he felt towards May but was confused as well. He told her about his problems and that there was a deeper meaning to his teasing. They now knew the truth and they know they couldn't tell the two younger teenagers. Unfortunately, they had already reached their rooms. They said they'd talk in the morning instead. So they say their good night's and parted ways.

A few hours had passed and May was still wide-awake. She couldn't sleep thinking about the contest the next day and because of what Soledad had asked her earlier. She looked at Soledad who was fast asleep. Obviously tired from training today. She decided to go for a walk outside. She got out of bed, got a pokeball and placed it in her pocket. She wore a white shirt and a green jacket with matching sweat pants. Her hair was down and it reached her mid back. She exited the room slowly trying her best not to wake Soledad up. She slowly pulled the door but it made a sound and she looked back at Soledad, still fast asleep. She closed it and sighed in relief. She started to walk down the hall to get some fresh air and clear her thoughts.

As she stepped outside the pokemon center, a cold breeze greeted her as she walked out. She decided to go to the beach and clear her head. She had reached the beach and walked beside the shore. She found a big rock sticking out of the sand and sat on it. She stared at the moon as it showered her in moonlight.

She closed her eyes, thinking about the contest. She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "I can do it!" She muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and smiled. She wasn't nervous anymore. She was finally relaxed and brought out the pokeball. A shot of white light appeared and took form. Out came her Glaceon, who sat beside her as they watched the waves crashed to on the shore.

"Glaceon…" She couldn't think of what to say. "I know we can do it. Soledad told me I just have to believe in myself." Glaceon responded by rubbing its head against her arm that made May put her arm on it. She stroked it until it fell asleep. She returned her sleeping pokemon back in its pokeball. She was finally calm about the contest… but one thing still clouds her mind. She put the pokeball back in her pocket and looks at the sky.

Drew.

Drew was clouding up her mind. She was confused of how she felt about him. She wasn't sure. She wanted to tell him but she was scared. She didn't know if he felt the same way. Maybe if she confesses, they wouldn't have the same relationship anymore. They would still be friends but it would be awkward for them and they Drew might tell her that they should just continue to be rivals than friends. May was very scared of the things she had thought would happen if she confessed her feelings. She didn't want their friendship broken. She values it so much and it would crush her if it broke.

Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought. She closed her eyes and sniveled. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a falling star in the sky. Immediately she closed her eyes once more and spoke. "I wish… I can tell him…" She said as one tear slid from her eyes down to her cheeks. She stayed there, sitting on a rock, head tilted towards the sky with one tear on her cheek.

A few moments later, she felt a hand wipe away her tear. Immediately, she opened her eyes and turned her head. To her surprise, standing beside her and gazing down on her, was the very person she mentioned in her wish; the very person who clouded her mind; the person who gave her a reason to be out here. Drew. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. 'What was he doing here? Did he hear what I said? Oh no… What if he heard me all this time? What would he say? No…no…NO!' she thought.

Finally she got herself to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. As for me, I couldn't sleep." He said as he sat beside her on the rock.

"I just needed to clear my head of some thoughts."

"Like?" He asked out of curiosity.

"The contest. Just kind of nervous." She said looking back at the sea.

"It's ok. You'll do just fine!" He said with a smile. She looked at him and smiled in response.

"But what were you crying about though? The tear that I wiped from your cheek, what was that for?" He asked.

She averted his gaze and looked away from him in shock. She felt her heart beating faster, her cheeks started getting warm. 'I couldn't tell him about that! NO! I can't!' she thought in panic.

"N-Nothing…" She managed to say still looking away from him.

Although he knew that she was lying, he didn't want to force her if she didn't want to. "Alright then." He said, turning away from her.

Feeling relieved, she look back at his direction. She started feeling sleepy but she didn't want to leave yet. Drew turned his head and looked at the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well…I… uh… needed to clear my mind too." He said in a slightly panicked tone.

"About what?"

"Well…" He didn't know what to answer. She couldn't know he was thinking about her. He couldn't tell her she was clouding up his mind. He needed to thing of a way to get off the topic. He looked at her and saw her eyes were slowly starting to close. She yawned.

"Well someone looks tired…" He says, trying his best to change the subject.

"Mhmm…" she muttered.

They both look out at the ocean. The waves crashing on the shore, the view they had of the beach.

"It's beautiful…" He said in a soft tone.

"Yeah… it… is…" She yawned as she spoke and started feeling her eyelids dropping slowly. She tried to keep herself awake but it was no use. Soon she fell asleep and without realizing it, she fell asleep leaning against his shoulder.

Drew was surprised. He turned to look at May only to find her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Drew tried to wake her up by saying her name, but to no avail. Instead, he snaked his arms around her waist to support her. He looked up at the sky and saw a falling star. Since she was asleep, he made a wish. "I wish… I can tell her…" He said. Looking back at her, she was still fast asleep. He turned his head to come fact to face with her and kissed her forehead. "If only…" He muttered.

He looked at his watch; it was fifteen minutes past midnight. It was late. He was getting tired as well. He knew he couldn't wake May up anymore so lifted her off the rock and carried her, bridal style. She slept peacefully in his arms. He looked at her and smiled. He continued walking towards the pokemon center. He made his way up to their hallway. Drew had to bring May into her room. He checked if the door was open and luckily, it was. May must have forgotten to lock it when she left. He opened the door and shut it quietly. He found Soledad asleep on her bed. Drew walked over to May's bed and gently placed her down. He tucked her in and she unconsciously moved to her side and faced Drew. Drew moved the hair off her face and gazed at her. "If only…" He whispered. Kissing her forehead one last time, he stood up and placed a rose on the other pillow on her bed. He slowly walked out of their room and shut the door. He sighed, hoping she wasn't awake and knew what just happened.

Little did he know that Soledad witnessed everything he did. She woke up when she heard the door shut and heard footsteps in the room. She saw Drew holding May in his arms and settling her down onto her bed. She saw him tuck her in, kiss her forehead, and leave the rose. She heard him whisper something but it was unclear. She was surprised to see that happen right before her eyes. Drew cares a lot about May and Soledad had seen it. But she senses that there is more to it than just caring for May. She senses Love. She sees that Drew loves May. But there's confusion in his eyes. He's struggling, he denies his feelings but his heart tells him to tell the truth. Soledad was happy to see this. 'Oh Drew… she feels the same…' She thought.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm trying to complete chapter 2 by this weekend maybe? I'm trying so haha. Anyways, please review! :3


End file.
